theseviolentdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Lilith (played by bigmommamads) is an ancient and powerful demon, whose origins date back as far as the Biblical tale of Adam and Eve in Eden. 'History' Lilith's exact origin is currently unknown, although it is safe to say that she is one of the oldest demons in existence. Stories of her exploits date back to the tale of Adam & Eve in the Garden of Eden, where, according to legend, she was Adam's first lover. However, her lust for dominance and her refusal to submit to her husband lead Adam to resent her, and God to banish Lilith from the Garden, replacing her with Eve. Upon her banishment, it is commonly thought that she began to wreak destruction out of defiance and spite, and in ancient texts is often cited as the source for any given number of disasters. The most common tragedies that attach blame to Lilith are infidelity by husbands, infant death, and the draining of the blood of men (most commonly in their sleep). Little is concretely known of Lilith's wherabouts or activities from the time of her expulsion from the Garden until recently. She more or less lived contentedly as she saw fit. As a succubus, it became not only a necessity for her but something of a joy to seduce men and steal their lives to feed her own. A fiercely independent, malevolent demon, Lilith never showed any signs of remorse or emotional attachment for those who were hurt by her actions, and was never moved by threats of justice from those who would dare oppose her. However, Lilith's attitude altered upon meeting Samael (Gareth), the Archangel of Death. While her initial desire was to conquer his purity and steal his soul as an act of blatant rebellion towards God, she found Samael (who has traditionally been considered to be both good and ''evil, technically a fallen angel in spite of his remaining service to God) to be something of a like-minded spirit. Over time, Lilith grew fond of him, and eventually abandonned her plan to destroy him, instead taking him as her lover. Samael, however, characterized by his role as a seducer and destroyer, could not be tied down for very long. A beautiful mortal girl caught his attention for her fragility and vulnerability, and he quickly swept in on her. Unfortunately for Samael and his delicate human mate, it did not take Lilith - whose powers leave her exceptionally observant and well-informed in regards to matters that concern her - very long at all to discover their tryst. Overwhelmed by a sense of betrayal that swiftly turned into a vengeful rage, she set out against Samael and the innocent girl, hell-bent on destroying the both of them. However, Samael was a far greater opponent than most Lilith had dealt with in the past, and managed to elude her, taking the girl and disappearing into hiding. Now, Lilith's hatred and desire for vengeance against Samael has become a bitter vendetta against all men, mortal and otherwise. While her main goal is to destroy the man who betrayed her, she has made it her business to ruin the lives of every man she comes across, mortal or otherwise. 'Interactions With Other Characters' 'Seth (Thrax) Lilith first became aware of Seth through her inherent ability to detect evil deeds - of which Seth committed many - very shortly after she was betrayed by Samael. In Seth, Lilith saw a man who wasted every God-given quality that had been bestowed upon him to give him an advantage in life, and, with her hatred of men fresh and searing, felt it necessary to punish him. Seth became the first victim of her wrath when she turned him into a demon, damning him to an existence in which he must take the lives of innocent in order to stay alive. Lilith was fairly sure that he would lead a miserable life until the day he could finally take no more, but recently has become aware of the fact that Seth has found a loophole in his predicament via the immortal Rapunzel. Being duped has never brought out the best in the ancient succubus, and this situation is no exception to the rule; she intends to remedy this error, no matter who gets hurt in the process. '''Circe (Esmeralda) Lilith has found in Esmeralda a sort of comrodory rarely experienced by beings as completely self-absorbed as the demoness. However, Esmeralda is a kindred spirit, and the two powerful women quickly made a sort of mutually beneficial alliance between them. Lilith bore witness to Esmeralda's rape and subsequent mortal injuries given to her by Frollo, one of Lilith's least-favorite men. As Esmeralda lay dying, Lilith chose to save her, both in pursuit of her own interests and due to the sense of connectedness she had for the woman. Not only did Lilith restore her life and heal her fatal wounds; she also granted Esmeralda the ability to change men into animals, which earned her the alias of Circe. Their bond remains strong, their goals are aligned, and Esmeralda serves as one of the three members of TEAM MANEATER. 'Jasmine (Shanti)' When Jasmine was a young girl, she was raped and murdered by an evil, power-hungry man named Jafaar. Her sould restless and distraught, Jasmine longed for justice in the afterlife, but was a powerless child with no means of accomplishing vengeance. In the girl, Lilith saw an opportunity to destroy another man and to recruit a potentially powerful ally. She appeared to Jasmine and restored her life after striking up a deal with Hades, the God of the Underworld, and promised her that in due time she would give Jasmine her chance at revenge. Lilith kept a watchful eye over the girl as she grew into a beautiful young woman, and when she saw Jasmine reach her full potential she granted her a gift in the form of a single kiss: a poison on her lips that she could utilize to extract her revenge. Additionally, Jasmine is a member of TEAM MANEATER, which consists of Lilith, Jasmine and Esmerelda (Circe). 'Miguel' Another victim in Lilith's plan for the destruction of men, Miguel encountered Lilith after Frollo had him imprisoned for his affair with Tulio, Frollo's son. Seeing a chance to kill two birds with one stone - or three, in this case - Lilith swooped in and offered to make a deal with Miguel that would reunite him with the man he loved. However, Lilith never does anything that won't benefit her personally, and this is no exception. 'Samael (Garett)' 'Powers & Abilities' *Immortality *Shapeshifting *Succubus *Spatial Manipulation *Omni-linguism *Shadow Manipulation *Teleportation *Flight Lilith is gifted with an array of various other powers and abilities due to her status as an ancient evil entity and her direct creation from God. However, she uses each of her powers sparingly, as she's learned it's "no fun" if the other side doesn't stand a chance. 'Personality' Power-hungry, lustful and spiteful, Lilith is an exceptionally tempermental being. Due to her extremely long life, she has acquired a sense of superiority over others, particularly humans, and if she is not treated with respect there's usually hell to pay. As a succubus, Lilith is naturally very seductive, and enjoys the hedonistic pleasures that life grants with gusto; she does what she wants, when she wants, because there are very few others in the universe who could or would even think to oppose her. She is manipulative, an expert at bending the truth and molding impressionable minds, and gets one hell of a kick out of pitting lesser beings against one another. Her temper is quick to flare up and not something to be trifled with, as she is prone to act on impulse with no regard for the consequences of her actions. Lilith has an incredibly slight capacity for compassion. Prior to Samael, she was fairly certain it was impossible for her to emphatize with another living creature, a lifestyle which never bothered her because she is relatively unaffected by loneliness and typically lives a solitary, self-serving life. However, after the betrayal Samael caused her, she came to the distressing realization that in creating her God had given her the ability to feel hurt, loss, and attachment. Still, very rarely does Lilith play nice with others, the exceptions to this rule being Esmeralda and Jasmine. 'Videos' thumb|right|280px|TEAM MANEATERthumb|left|280px|LILITH INTRODUCTIONthumb|left|280px|HOT AND DANGEROUS - TEAM MANEATER